Miraculous: Marinette's Introduction to Fan Fiction
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Ayla shows Marinette Ladybug and Company Fan Fictions online along with Ayla's favorite writer. As it turns out most of that writers recent stories and been shipping Ladybug and Queen Bee. Later that night, Queen Bee catches Ladybug reading one of those stories.


**Marinette's Introduction to Fan Fiction**

 ** _Standard Disclaimer goes here. You all know the drill by now._**

"Wait, people write fan fictions about Ladybug and the other heroes?" Marinette seemed slightly disturbed by the concept.

"Oh yeah, people do it all the time." Ayla remarked as she nudged Marinette out of the way so she could bring up a website. "People just loving shipping characters too. The most popular and my personal fav is LadyNoir."

"Ship? LadyNoir? Huh?" Marinette's grasp on the language was always a treat for Ayla.

"Are you really a teenager?" Ayla asked shaking her head in dismay. "You don't know what those are?"

"I didn't even know what fan fiction was until you mentioned it." Marinette defended herself sounding more then a little annoyed.

"Okay, Shipping is when writers take characters and put them into a romantic relationship. In the case of LadyNoir, it's shipping Ladybug and Cat Noir." She explained sounding like she was talking to one of her little sisters, which sometimes she felt like she was doing with Marinette.

"Really, Ladybug constantly rejects Cat Noir's advances, how in the world does anyone get the impression that they would have a romance?"

"Ladybug is often considered a tsundere character and Cat Noir needs to warm her icy heart to win it."

"Oh Barf." One of Marinette's more elegant of responses. She was glad she at least knew what tsundere meant, although it had her wondering if she was really that cold to Cat Noir.

"My favorite writer is Ladybug Number One Fan (Ladybug#1Fan), she did a lot of LadyNoir fics in the beginning."

"And it's not you?" Marinette accused.

"No, sorry, it's not me. I have a totally different handle for fan fics." Ayla smiled as she brought up the list of Ladybug#1Fan's stories. "She was really great, as she created an entire world around the characters. A lot of her stories take place in the same universe where she has all the Heroes as students. See Ladybug is a girl named Maria, or is now. She had her start using her middle name when she was starting the new relationship. Anyway, Maria is the least popular girl in school and Cat Noir is Anthony, the hot flirtatious Italian transfer student who's a fencing master. When Rena Rouge showed up, she used the character of Stephanie as the secret identity, and Stephanie was Clara's best friend and Clara, who was the most popular girl in school, became Queen Bee when she appeared. Then there is the Carapace. He's the lead singer in a band, going by the name Jack Rocker. "

"You are way to into this." Marinette sighed as she scrolled through some of the descriptions. "But we all already know that Queen Bee is Chloe, why not just use her?"

"Would you use Chloe in a fan fiction?"

"I wouldn't write one, but I see your point." Marinette sighed a little and continued looking. Though Marinette was a little concerned on how close to the truth Ladybug#1Fan actually was. Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were all in the same class. She wondered for a moment if Cat Noir could be as well, but dismissed it. She'd picked out, except for Chloe, the other heroes so it made sense they were in her class. That didn't mean that Cat Noir was. Plus she figured it would be easier for the writer to be a little lazier about it having them all in one class.

"I'm really surprised you haven't said anything about Ladybug Number One Fan's current string of shipping,"

"Oh?" Marinette asked.

"She starting shipping Ladybug with Queen Bee once Queen Bee came out."

"Seriously?" Marinette looked stunned and just slightly sickened. "But again Queen Bee is Chloe. Why would someone put Ladybug through that nonsense."

"Well, one, don't forget in her stories Chloe isn't Queen Bee, and two, we know Chloe, most of Paris doesn't, and I'm certain this girl or guy, I don't want to sound sexist, defiantly knows Paris by the descriptions of the locations." Marinette had started to read the most recent chapter of Ladybug#1Fan's ongoing series.

"Wow, she's really good." Marinette stated. "I don't really care for the pairing, but wow, it's really sweet and romantic."

"Just wait til you get to the more erotic parts." Ayla smirked as she watched Mariette's cheeks turn red. "Looks like you just did."

"Is that even possible, I mean it's really, um really something, but I'm not sure it's possible?" She stopped reading as her and Ayla stopped procrastinating and started their homework. Once Ayla left, Marinette went back to reading Ladybug#1Fan's fan fiction from the start.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"I need some fresh air." Ladybug said to herself as she flung her yoyo to start swinging around Paris. The fan fiction she'd been reading had started becoming a little much. The problem was, she felt really addicted to it. As long as she could separate Chloe and herself from the Characters of Queen Bee and Ladybug, she found she could really enjoy it. The problem was, every so often she'd land on a rooftop, and use the smart phone option in her yoyo to bring up the site and continue reading.

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice ask behind her. For the first time ever, she really wished it was Cat Noir, because the voice belonged to Queen Bee. It had only been a couple weeks since Master Fu had allowed Ayla, Nino and Chloe to keep their Miraulouses, after an incident where Marinette, along with Chloe, had been in trouble and weren't able to turn into Ladybug or Queen Bee. Cat Noir barely managed to rescue them and give her a chance to transform, but it would have been easier if he'd had help. Since Cat Noir didn't know who anyone was, except for Queen Bee, he wasn't able to get the others. Ladybug was still getting use to occasionally running into one of them while enjoying the night air.

"Oh, sorry, I was just reading something." She admitted.

"Was it something steamy, your face is a little red." Queen Bee pointed out. Chloe had been making an effort to be a better person as Queen Bee. As herself she still tended to be a major brat.

"Did you know people wrote fan fictions about us?" Ladybug asked a little curious.

"I am. I've read a few. Is that what you're reading, perhaps a LadyNoir action?" Queen Bee asked and looked over her shoulder. **_How does everyone else know about this, and why LadyNoir? Geez._** "That's not LadyNoir, that's us." Queen bee sounded stunned and turned slightly red herself. "I didn't know you were into that kid of thing."

"I'm not it's just really well written. I have no interest in you." Ladybug watched the expression on Queen Bee's expression faulter. "Not, that I mean it like that, it's just I know you." She felt like she was outing her foot in her mouth. Actually she was thinking she probably should actually do that to shut herself up.

"I know what you mean." Her voice was a little sad. "I'm not as stupid as people think I am. I've got all those selfies of us, and you're not smiling in any of them. I know you don't like me."

"It's not like that, Chl, er Queen Bee. It's just back then you really annoyed me, especially since so many people were being akumatized because of you."

"That doesn't really help." Ladybug stood up and put a hand on Queen Bee's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I can't find the right thing to say right now, I'm a bit flustered over what I was reading."

"Flustered, like you were enjoying it?" Queen Bee asked a little surprised.

"It's really good writing." Ladybug pulled away trying to justify herself.

"Do you, um, would you like to try some of it?"

"What?" Ladybug asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I mean, I saw over your shoulder that the characters of us were doing that upside down kiss from that old Spiderman movie. We could try it." She suggested sounding like she was joking. Ladybug shook her head a moment then stopped.

"Sure, why not." She replied. Queen Bee nearly fell over as stunned as she was.

The pair made found a park with some equipment for kids to play on, including monkey bars. Ladybug jumped up and slipped her legs through them locking her feet under the next one so she was upside down. Queen Bee got to her knees so they were at face level with each other.

"I remember hanging upside-down as a kid, but I don't remember it being this uncomfortable." Ladybug commented as Queen Bee finished getting into place. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to Queen Bee's lips. They pressed together for a good long moment deepening it a little until Ladybug swung back a little breaking it.

"Well, I enjoyed that. It was weird, but not bad." Queen Bee commented.

"That was the most unromantic thing I have ever done." Ladybug groaned. "All the blood is in my head giving me a headache. Help me down please." Queen Bee stood up and helped her down,

"You really didn't like it?" She asked softly, a hint of misery in her voice. Ladybug shook her head.

"You want to try hanging upside down while we kiss, please be my guest, just give me a few minutes to recover." And after about ten minutes Queen Bee found herself hanging there.

"Oh gosh, this really is uncomfortable." Queen Bee complained. Ladybug positioned herself to receive the kiss this time. Queen Bee forced her head forward until she was repeating the earlier kiss. When they broke apart, Queen Bee slipped and started to fall. Ladybug reacted fast enough to catch her and gently lower her to the ground, resting Queen Bee's head on her lap. "You're right, that was terrible. This is nice though." She smiled. Ladybug shook her head and stroked Queen Bee's hair a little. It was a pretty surreal moment for her.

"I think I prefer a more normal kiss." Ladybug stated with a laugh looking at Queen Bee's face. Queen Bee rolled over and readjusted herself to a kneeling position in front over Ladybug.

"Like this?" She asked and raised her hand to pull Ladybug's lips to hers. This time when they kissed it deepened instantly and lasted far longer then the ones from their experiment. When they came apart both were breathing heavily.

"Yesh." Ladybug slurred a little trying to catch her breath. "Like that." Ladybug's heart was beating wildly after the kiss. She would never have thought she could have that kind of reaction from being around Chloe. The pair shifted positions again and leaned against the post from the monkey bars and loosely held each other.

 **EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Oh Tikki, I can't believe I kissed Chloe." Marinette cried into her pillow after she de-transformed.

"Marinette, there is nothing wrong with kissing other girls." Tikki stated.

"That's not the problem, Tikki." She remarked as she rolled onto her back. "It was Chloe, Chloe of all people. What was I thinking?"

"I doubt you were really thinking anything."

"Ugh."

 **ELSEWHERE, SAME TIME**

"Oh Pollen, I can hardly believe it." Chloe had just de-transformed and was dancing around her room swinging the little kwami with her. "Not only did Ladybug read my Fan Fiction, she even acted out parts of it with me. This was the best night ever!"

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Wow, Something must have really inspired her." Ayla commented as she and Marinette sat down to eat lunch."

"Hmm?" Marinette asked with a mouth full of her the leftovers from the night before.

"Ladybug Number One Fan. She posted a new chapter about Queen Bee and Ladybug. It's all sorts of heavy romance and extra erotic." Marinette could see a slight blush burning her friend's cheeks. She pulled out her own phone and went to the page, her face instantly glowing hot enough to practically cause any nearby paper to spontaneously combust. Ayla took that moment to glance at her friend and started to laugh. "Girl, I think you need to stop reading any romance if this sort of thing embarrasses you that much **."** ** _I can't even begin to tell Ayla why this is embarrassing. It's not just the words but how fast my heart beats thinking about it. What is wrong with me?_** Even while she was thinking it, she found herself glancing towards Chloe's direction. It was true that she'd changed since becoming Queen Bee. It appeared to be a slow process but it was a progressing process.

"And what are you looking at Dupain-Cheng?" She asked with a snotty sneer.

"Huh, nothing." She cringed at having been caught. Still, Chloe's questions did help her calm down.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

In the period of fourteen days, there had been five Akuma attacks on five separate days. Two of those Akuma free days, Marinette stayed home and did her homework. The other seven days, she'd found herself as Ladybug spending time with Queen Bee. She considered it to be a little sad though. Queen Bee discussed everything pretty freely since everyone knew she was Chloe Bourgeois. Ladybug on the other hand had to watch what she said and admitted to, otherwise she could possibly give Queen Bee a clue to her identity. That meant she had trouble holding some parts of the conversation. The plus side however, was Chloe didn't mind and Ladybug had the impression she never really got to open up like this, even with Sabrina. She was learning so much about her she'd never knew. They also tried out a number of other romantic things from the fan fiction Ladybug was reading, and not just the intimate ones. They did a number of the more sweet and romantic walks, swings, and just spending time together.

That didn't stop her from shooting soda out of her nose when Ayla made the joke, "Chloe's looked so much happier lately, you think she's been getting laid?"

"Are you okay?" She asked as she slapped Marinette's back as the girl continued to cough and choke on said soda. She didn't know what was worse, the soda, or that Ayla was closer to the truth then she would ever have suspected. Just the night before, if they could have removed their costumes without undoing their transformations, she and Queen Bee would have ended up going a lot further then Marinette was entirely conformable with. Except, that discomfort didn't stop her from looking around her room for material to make a Ladybug costume she could wear before transforming so she could undo the transformation with Queen Bee. Not having the material and the knowing there was obviously some kind of glamour that helped hide her identity that would be missing from a homemade costume, stopped her from doing so.

"It burns so bad." Marinette complained as she acid from the soda attacked the delicate tissues in her sinuses.

"Serves you right Dupain-Cheng." Chloe laughed as she walked by.

"Why is she still so nasty to me." Marinette whined a little. Her tone was so strange that Ayla looked confused.

"Cause it's Chloe and you know, she's a mean nasty bitch. You seem more upset then normal." Marientte choked out a little more soda and blew her nose into a napkin a couple times before replying.

"She's been nicer to most everyone else, but she's still evil when it comes to me. I think I'm just tired of it." **_I can't really tell Ayla that it's such an emotional stab lately too. God, why have I developed feelings for Chloe? Haven't I done my best to be a good person and hero? Why must I be punished with this?_** She prayed in her head.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Well hello my little love bug." Queen Bee practically purred when she came up behind Ladybug and wrapped her arms around the spotted heroine. Ladybug pulled away from her angrily.

"I'm not in the mood for this tonight, Queen Bee." Her voice came through gritted teeth. Queen Bee just smiled innocently.

"Did I, did I do something wrong? Did your favorite fan fiction writer write something bad?" She asked.

"No, I just can't take the ups and downs of this relationship we've developed." Ladybug sounded angry but Queen Bee didn't seem to be noticing, instead she focused on something else.

"We have a relationship, like a real relationship?" She asked excitedly.

"No, we don't. We can't. I know who you are, you don't know who I am. This is nothing more then some weird game."

"Well why don't you tell me who you are?" Queen Bee looked hopeful. Ladybug narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Because you are mean girl, Chloe Bourgeois, and you would never accept me as I am. I know you well enough for that." Queen smiled again and laughed.

"Are you so sure about that?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Ladybug started to throw her yoyo to escape Queen Bee, only to find Queen Bee's top wrapped around her arms and waist. Queen Bee pulled her close and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You're wrong Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She pulled back and continued. "But you often are, so that's not unusual. Ladybug just stared at her without speaking. "I've suspected it for a while now actually. It took a few times of seeing Pollen to make the connection between my Kwami and your little doll, but I finally did. Honestly, I wasn't one hundred percent sure about it, but then I saw your reaction to what I said at lunch and I figured it was definitely you." She got quiet a moment. "I am sorry I upset you today, I really am. I've felt so utterly ridiculous lately trying to sort out my feelings for you. I've been in love with Ladybug for so long, and then when I realized or thought it was you, I wasn't sure how to act. Then when I caught you reading that fan fiction, I went for it. I never thought you'd go for it too though, and when you did, I couldn't help myself. I started looking at Ladybug as you."

"Untie me." Ladybug stated coldly. For the first time that night Queen Bee's smile faultered and she gulped.

"Are you, are you going to run away?"

"I might. Untie me, now." Queen Bee nodded and drew back her top with its string and looked at Ladybug nervously. Ladybug stalked up to her, anger still in her eyes.

"So, lets make sure I've got this right. This girl you think I am, whom I know you've complained about before, to me even." Her voice was slightly growly. Queen Bee gulped again and took a couple of steps back. "You said something mean to her, to find out if it would affect me, so you could confirm my identity. So you intentionally hurt her today." Queen Bee found it hard to meet Ladybug's eyes now. She looked at the ground, to the side, back to the other side, anywhere but those angry eyes.

"Not my best plan." She squeaked.

"And if she's not me, you just hurt a girl's feelings for no reason, well other then you don't like her." Queen Bee sniffled a little. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry. She felt so ridiculously stupid for doing it now. With Ladybug laying out her plan like she was, she realized how mean it had actually been and suddenly Chloe felt bad. It was a unique feeling for her and she didn't like it.

"But, but, I do like her." Chloe confessed feeling stupid while she did it. It felt utterly lame trying to justify herself now. "I mean, I didn't like her, but over the last year, I started too, especially after she helped me reconnect with my mother." Her suspicion that Marinette was Ladybug had fallen to the back of her mind as she tried to defend herself. She'd started to second-guess herself now. She felt tears silently dripping down her cheeks. Her glance was downward, as she could no longer face Ladybug. She noticed a pair of feet clad in white ballet style flats enter her vision.

"If you promise me you'll try to not hurt me like that again and be nicer to me in school, I'd like to try having a relationship with you." Queen Bee looked up at Marinette's face. She could see the signs that tears had been running down her cheeks as well. Chloe whispered the phrase that de-transformed her as she stepped forward to wrap her arms around Marinette, setting her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"I'll do my best, but I'm notorious for saying mean things without even thinking about it." She admitted.

"Well that's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Marinette replied and Chloe laughed a little.

 **ABOUT A WEEK LATER**

"Okay Girl, I need to talk to you." Ayla whispered as she grabbed Marinette's arm to drag her away from everyone else.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw something, and I'm not sure it was real, and if it was real, I need to know if it's against your will?" Ayla sounded concerned and extremely serious. Marinette felt a moment of panic. She was certain she knew what Ayla was talking about. She hadn't wanted to do it in school, but Chloe had snuck up on her, and well, it was a nice surprise.

"Yes, I kissed Chloe." She admitted as her cheeks started to burn with the heat of her embarrassment at getting caught.

"You what?" Ayla exclaimed.

"Me, huh?" Marinette replied.

"No. No. I want to make sure I heard that correctly."

"Heard what correctly, what did you hear, and what were you talking about before?" Marinette was flustered. Normally Ayla took a certain amount of joy in causing her best friend to become flustered, but this time, not so much.

"I was talking about you playing Dungeon and Dragons with Nathaniel and Marc."

"Oh yeah, they had a third guy playing but he had to use the restroom, something about bowl issues, so I covered for him while he took care of it That's all." She explained and started to walk away. She choked as the collar of her blouse pulled against her neck, with Ayla holding the back of it. She turned around to face her best friend turned interrogator.

"Not so fast girl." Ayla had her no nonsense voice. Marinette turned around. "You kissed who again?" It was that moment Marinette felt a head rest itself on her shoulder and arms wrap around her waist.

"Me of course. It's everyone's dream you know." Chloe sung. Marinette felt a moment of sheer terror and panic. She knew she'd have to tell Ayla at some point, but she wasn't prepared for it.

"Why?" Ayla looked so utterly confused, it caused Chloe to laugh.

"Because we're dating, or starting to date." Chloe smiled. Marinette hated that she was enjoying the heat from Chloe's touch.

"How?"

"Well I caught her reading a fanfiction and asked her is she wanted to try out what she was reading. Turns out when we're civil to each other, we're surprisingly compatible." Chloe had taken over the conversation while Marinette felt like her face was going to explode with all the heat forming in her cheeks.

"The Queen Bee and Ladybug stuff?" Ayla asked. Chloe nodded. "So she dresses up as, l…" Before she could finish Chloe interrupted her.

"Queen Bee." Chloe smiled. "And I dress as Ladybg because I make a hot Ladybug. Of course I look utterly hot in any costume." Then she lowered her voice. "And Marinette is adorable, utterly adorable as Queen Bee, see." She held up her phone. Marinette squealed trying to free herself to grab the phone, while Ayla squeed looking at the photo.

"Oh my God, you're right, she is adorable." Ayla gushed. Marinette filed Ayla and Chloe getting along over photos of her as Queen Bee as another surreal experience. "I can't believe you have that as your wallpaper." She added.

"Oh, I've got more, I can show you later."

"Chloe!" Marinette exclaimed. Ayla smiled a little. It was a strange thing for her to see, but she felt surprising good about the pair of them. She never would have thought in a million years they would get along, let alone try dating. It was pretty wild.

"Please send them to me." Ayla winked and left them alone. Ayla wasn't exactly sure she was comfortable with them dating, but then she was willing to try especially if Chloe sent her those photos of Marinette. They started popping up in her text messages even as walked off. - What do you think of me getting her to dress up as Rena Rouge? – was added after the last photo. Ayla wanted to see it, but then the idea of Marinette as Rena Rouge and Chloe as either Queen Bee or Ladybug acting out fan fiction scenes caused her to blush again.

"You enjoyed that didn't you." Marinette grumbled.

"Utterly enjoyed it." She replied with a big smile. "The look on her face when I told her we were dating, it's up there with kissing Ladybug the first time, well not the upside down kiss but the normal kiss. Marinette just continued to blush fiercely enough to light up the halls.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"I see you brought your little friend home, Clara." Chloe's mother stated when the pair walked into the apartment. "Sorry Chloe." Her mother added. "It's Maria right? The one with the feathered hat? No, wait Marinette. That's right with your signature in the seams." Marinette whipped her head to the side so fast when she heard those names that she practically gave herself whiplash. She stared at Chloe as Chloe held her hand up and twisting in the way the royal family of England would wave at a parade, but more importantly she was smiling and blushing in an embarrassed manner.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Things I wanted to work in but couldn't find a good place.

Carapace was going to have few fan fictions shipping him with anyone other then Cat Noir.

Marinette was going to suggest that Ayla should write something shipping Carapace and Rena Rouge.

I actually started this for a contest on the Miraculous Amino group (that's why the formatting is a bit different), however when I finished it, I hadn't been on the Amino long enough to have a high enough level to post it, so I missed the Contest. :*(

I came up with "Ladybug#1Fan" since it seemed like the perfect handle for someone writing Ladybug fics, so it it actually does belong to someone, I'm sorry for using it.


End file.
